


You're my Friend

by Its_mary4



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_mary4/pseuds/Its_mary4
Summary: Azula falls into a lake and Sokka takes care of her , while he reflects on his feelings for her .
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	You're my Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @sokkla-fire-ferret on Tumblr for inspiring me to write this one shot , thanks♥️ !

He carries her on his back running to the village . She's shivering uncontrollably . He doesn't understand why , but the idea of losing her felt like a nightmare to him .

_ I promised Zuko to protect her . Because she's my friend too , he tells himself although he knows there is another reason _

_ She's not social and she doesn't know how to show emotions , so please I'm talking to you brother to brother . Take care of her , Zuko made him promise to protect her when he sent her as an ambassador of the Fire Nation in the Southern Water Tribe six months ago . _

He didn't trust her at first , because Zuko is too naïve to tell good and bad . Especially it is Azula they were talking about . The only person who succeeded at Toph-lie-detector test . But she started to grow on him . He found her company enjoyable , not to mention how good she is at her work . 

Their friendship started when he tried to initiate a conversation with her 5 months ago . 

"How is your stay at our beautiful tribe so far , princess ?" He spoke proudly of his tribe which is why he was shocked when he heard her reply.

"beautiful ? Gee, you call this beautiful ? Even the cities at the lower ring of the Fire Nation is prettier than this." Her tone filled with sarcasm . 

"You wish ! I'll bet you say that because you have never had a tour here . You come and go from your house to the workplace . Which is why I'll make you change your mind today after we finish the meeting. I'll take on tour !" He got somehow defensive 

"Why would I accept ?" She asked with flat tone . 

"Are you backing out now , princess ? Afraid to know that your great nation isn't the only pretty place in the world" He smirked speaking with a challenging voice .

"In your wildest dreams ! I'm in" she agreed which is why the started to go on a tour everyday after work . In one way or another it became a routine . 

They work , eat lunch and have silly conversations , "sarcasm bending" as Sokka liked to call them , they go on tour , he walk her home and repeat . 

He found out a lot about her during these tours . She slowly started opening up to him . As he did too .

In short , he started to change his opinion of her and even he dares say he slowly loved her . Although he denied it . Even Katara noticed that . 

"What's with the Azula thing ?" She looked at him questioningly 

"What do you mean ? We're just friends . She's really cool ." He defended Azula

"Yeah because if someone tried to kill your sister , they're cool . Also she's not your only friend . Yet you don't talk about the others so fondly !" She raged . 

That was four years ago ! She's now better ! She changed ." Yet again he defended her . 

Later Katara apologized saying she is trying to protect him . After that incident he never told her anything about Azula . 

The village comes to the view and he speeds up to his home . 

"Katara !" He calls for his sister . She comes out of the kitchen and soon her soft features turns into one of concern when she sees the firebender all wet and shivering and her brother clothes weren't in much better shape . Although Sokka was at far better state since he's familiar with the harsh weather conditions .

"What happened ?" his sister questions . He puts Azula on the sofa and answered , "She slipped into the lake today . The current had her so I jumped after her and pulled her out ." 

"Well go and change your clothes . I'll change Azula's ." She told him . He immediately rushed to his room . 

Katara took off Azula's clothes and put her in one of her fur jackets . Azula's body was too cold for a firebender . 

Sokka came with a blanket and covered her . Her shivering started to calm down . He sat by her and held her tiny hands . 

"I'm gonna make her a soup to warm her up ." Katara said and headed to the kitchen . 

When Sokka thought his sister didn't hear , he started speaking . 

"I almost lost you today . Don't do that again . You scared the shit of me ! I- I felt overwhelmed . I kept telling myself that I only care about you because you're Zuko's sister . Because you're just a friend . But no matter what I told myself . You're stuck in my head , my heart too ." He wiped a tear , 

"remember when I called you a magician ? You see , it's because you conquered my heart , just like you did to Ba Sing Se ." He chuckled and touched her face . He leaned down and kissed her cold forehead . She looked really beautiful and peaceful . 

"Here I brought the soup ." He jumped out when he heard his sister . When he turned , she was looking at him the I-told-you-so look . 

"You're totally in love with her ." Katara chuckled , "I never believed she has changed , but if you're so head over heels with her I'm sure she has . I may not trust her , but I trust your judgement. Who knows maybe we can be friends one day ? " 

She handed him the soup and went back to the kitchen . 

He shaked Azula slowly to wake her up . She started to open her eyes . 

"What happened ?" Her voice weak . 

"Don't worry after you fell into the lake I helped you out . You're in our home . Katara made you soup ." He smiled and helped her sit down . 

He fed her the soup waiting for her to swallow it before giving her another spoon . 

After she finished eating , she spoke again . 

"Why ?" Was what she said .

"Hmm ?" He replied . 

"Why did you risk your life jumping to help me ?" Her voice still weak .

"Because you're my friend , Azula" he choked on the word 'friend' yet he smiled . He was taken back when she smiled back at him . A real genuine smile not like her signature smirks nor like the cruel ones she had back in the war . 

"You're my friend too , Sokka ." She kissed his cheek wrapping her arms around him . He kissed her forehead embracing her with his warmth . 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I may make a series about them . I'm so in love ♥️


End file.
